the secret letter
by starem7
Summary: REVIEW PLEASE DON'T MAE ME BEG hermione is head girl and she finds out that her parents were really wizards. there is this new thing at hogwarts were everyone gets a buddy it to help them cope with whatever there going threw and spill there guts to there
1. the secret letter

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. Its fun. Hehehe.

Finding out

My name is Hermione granger and right now I am laughing my ass off. Why you might ask well, come on the only way to keep from crying is laughing right. Maybe I should try to explain, and see how that works out were to start. Oh well I guess the beginning is always a nice right?

I was up in my room when it all started. I was trying to get all the knots out of my hair which I was having no luck with what's so ever because every time I took out a not it got puffier and puffier. Till it started looking like the Afro my dad had in collage, let's just say that's not the look I am going for. So I took a shower after my knots were all out to flatten it down a bit and tied it as straightly as possible into a high pony tail. Then I got dressed for sleep putting on my Victoria secrets P.J the shorts with the pink dog on the right hand side. And my giant kitty cat t-shirt that looked like it three of me could fit into. Then went down, watch some muggle TV, before bed at 8:00. I don't usually go to bed so early it's just that tomorrow I get to see Harry and Ron and I want to be wide awake for it. Fifteen min into Gilmore girls I herd a knock at the door. As I was all alone because my parents went out to eat for there anniversary I got up to opened the door to see a dark giant, I screamed and closed as fast as I could. Then the giant started knocking ad said

"'mione it me Hagrid no need to scream." Hagrid, Oh my god how could I have screamed I feel so horrible now. Great, no more, late night re-runes of the twilight zone for you Hermione she said to herself. Then opened the door again and tried her hardest to apologize.

"Hagrid I am so, so, sorry please come in" I said. He did as I said having to bend down a bit to get inside the small door frame then I close the door after him. "It's just not every day I get a well . . . someone as tall as you at my front door." I said trying to put it nicely as possible without offending him about him being a half-giant.

"Well I suppose that for the best 'mione." he said as he chose a seat near the TV big enough for him. A.k.a. My cozy reading seat.

"Hagrid its not that I am not glad to see you it's just that I want to know what are you doing hear I mean I am going to see Harry and Ron tomorrow can't you tell me what ever it is then?"

"No, I can't this is of the up most importance. The death eaters there coming here now we need to leave now! I assume you have your things packed.'

"Yes, I do but why would the come here first of all places, why me." I was completely and utterly at a lost what was going on.

"Because Miss. Granger, you parents . . . They didn't tell you because . . . because they . . . they didn't want you to get involved, they wanted a better life for you they wanted you to be safe away from magic and then when the wizards pronounced you a squib they thought, hey well I guess they can't."

"Hagrid you know I haven't the foggiest of what you're talking about right?" Squib I was suppose to be a squib. None of this is making any sense.

"Your parents long ago severed lord Voldemort they were wizards. Then a wizard oh what are those things called? Oh yes doctor. Well a wizard doctor told them you were a squib so they knew they could start a new life as muggles with you with Voldemort gone what had they to fear." he said taking a deep breath. "Your parents were never really popular followers like the Malfoy's, so no one paid much attention to them. That's why they were never caught but they were both pureblood and sick of it all so they went to D-Dum-Dumbledore and he told them to start over." I couldn't help notice the when Hagrid said Dumbledore a tear went down his eye as in remembrance of there old Hogwarts headmaster. "There you have it. Then tonight your parents were nearly killed for the betrayal of the vol-you know who. But they got away and are staying in a safe house, and now that the death eaters have missed your parents there coming–. 'But before Hagrid could finish the door flew open. My hear literally stopped for about a min then the twins came in and I felt a wave of relief wash over me and with it a strange sensation for killing the twins for scaring me to death.

"Sorry did we scare you," said Fred." I swear it wasn't out intension to do so," chimed George. They both had the widest smirk on there face I have ever seen, the same one I usually see on Malfoy's evil disgusting face. Note to self, self kill twins latter.

"You to should not do that to people you can give them serious heart failure" I said. I have to admit I was a little out of breath myself

"Hear that Fred we can give people heart failures" said George  
" Serious heart failures. Aw, was little Hermione scared of the big bad death eaters" said Fred. I swear at that seconded I wanted to pounce.  
"But we should get going 'mione, go get your stuff we are traveling by porky" he said holding up a rust old peace of metal scrap that probably belonged to a muggle car once. I nodded my head and turned off the TV before heading up stairs. I made sure I got everything. I brought down my stuff and looked down at Fred, George, and Hagrid. Then I saw him standing ant the front of the door. Draco Malfoy, now know as to me as dead ferret boy. Before I could get a word out of my throat that Draco was there. I saw something that I never thought I would see on Malfoy's face a scared unsure look on his face and just like that he was gone. I was too shocked to do say something let alone move.

"Hermione, hello Hermione you in there." said Fred. Then I snapped to it and rushed down the steps. I grabbed on to Hagrid signaling to him that I was indeed ready and just like that we were gone. Then outside of the burrow seeing the odd looking house brought back good memories for me. But none of those memories would tell me why Malfoy would leave like that. Or why she had not said anything about him when really she should have told Hagrid everything. But really what was there to tell. Then there was my parent's who were death eaters and who I might never see again. What am I going to do, whatever I do its going to lead to more questions and maybe even scarier then that more answers. Answer I might not really want answered.

As I started walking to the strange looking house Hagrid stopped me. "Hermione I almost forgot to give you something." he said reaching down in his giant pockets to pull out two letters one white one and one that looked like a howler. I took them form him and ripped the red one opened might as well get it over with. But to my surprise it was not a howler it was regular letter it stated that this year to help the Hogwarts students to get over the loss of the old head master and to get over any other problems they were having the had assigned buddies. No one knew who they got that way it makes it easer to talk to them. I don't see how it's going to be easy to talk to some person you barley even know. I said that every Hogwarts pair has been given an owl all exactly the same and the owl is only to be used to send letter to your buddy. It also said a day after reading the letter we would get the owl and to start talking to your buddy as soon as possible. The white one was a Hogwarts expectance letter. Btu this time it had said something that I had hoped and dreamed for since my first day of Hogwarts my head girl badge I could not help letting out a little squeak. Then hugging Hagrid Fred and George who I still hated for scaring me to death but this was better then anything I had ever received before I could not help but hug everyone I saw.

"What did that letter say, that you had to squeeze me so tightly Hermione." asked Fred. I was so happy I had to tell the world. "It said I made head girl, can you believe me, I made head girl." Just then both Fred and George let out a laugh and then George said. "Hermione how have you not made head you do more work at Hogwarts then the teachers themselves." then Hagrid let out little chuckle I was mad at the twin once again. But I couldn't help it after all that's happened tonight all I found out I had to it was the only way to keep from crying I had to laugh.

(A/n) so what did you think, leave reviews


	2. I am going insane

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. Its fun. Hehehe.

I am going insane I know it

As I got in I tried to stay as quiet as I possible could be with out waking up anybody. I got in and gently closed the door behind me. Then started tip toeing up to Ginny room was wear I usually stayed. That is until I had heart attack and jumped 10 feet in the air when a heard a women in a nice sweet friendly voice say "Oh hello dear it's so good of you to have come please let me help you with that stuff." I turned around to see a plump sweet looking lady sitting in a rocking chair by the clock that had all the Weaslys on it, and now me and Harry. Well at least since Dumbledore died Mrs. .Weaslys had been making extra sure she knew were me and Harry were at all times along with the rest of her family.

"Oh hello Mrs. Weasly I didn't see you there I am terribly sorry" I said quickly trying to start to head back up again. Its been just to long of a day.

"Its alright dear now let me give you a hand with that dear. Don't want you killing yourself by falling down the stairs do we. No I should think not." Then just like that Mrs. Weasly Lifted my luggage into there air as if it was nothing at all and started heading to Ginny room. Once I got there I had noticed a bed had already been made up for me. I smiled at the thought of kindness they went threw just to put up with me hear.

"Now dear if there is anything I can get you just let me know . . . the order has informed me on what going on at home. So I want you to know if you ever need someone to talk to you come to me dear and I will whip you up some tea and you can get it all out if you wish." I smiled to myself; Mrs. Weasly was truly my second mother as she was to everybody else in the world that would let her be.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasly but I think I am fine for tonight. But do you think it would not be to much trouble if I started on my buddy project I want to get as much work done as possible before summers end." I asked

"Of course dear just make sure not to wake up ginny though I don't think thats possaple if it one trait Ginny and Ron share besides there freckles and red hair it there sleeping habits." she said, and sighed. "Well goodnight dear."

"Goodnight mom. . . I mean Mrs. Weasly." I said, quickly correcting myself. Mrs. Weasly smiled and closed the door as she left. I took a candle out of my bag and lit it for some light. Then took out my eagle owl quill and a peace of parchment and started writing.

"Dear, fill in the blank for you nick name once you get this

I am your buddy for this project so I hope to make the most of it. Well hear is a bit about me. Unfortunately I am not as much of people person as I would like to be. I am shy, timid, and scared most of the time. But once I get to know you I start to feel safer around you then I am as free as a bird, and you will get a chance to know the real me how's that. For a description I mean well I guess I can fill in a bit more about myself but I don't want to fill in to much or else you might guess who I am. I like to read a lot and I am not in ravenclaw the sorting hat was thinking of putting me in there woops maybe that was to much to say but you know what I 'am keeping it. My favorite book is a History of Hogwarts. I think it fascinating so I guess right about now your pinning me as a nerd. But there is more then that to me I like swimming dancing when I am not afraid, Singing in the shower "only place were something is louder then me and no one can suffer from my horrid voice, and I like to um hand out with my friends the people I love the most in the world. So get back me when you can.

Yours truly the smart pussycat doll." I read the letter over and over again till it was perfect. Me being a perfectionist and all. Then took my owl and sent him off into the night sky wondering what my pattern was going to be like as long as he was not a Slythern type I was safe. I mean come on what are the chances of the happening slim right? I blew out the candle a snuggled my self into my sheet and just like that I was out like a light till who knows when.

When finally woke up there was no one there Ginny was up already so much for her being like Ron in the whole sleep department. I got up and got dressed for the next day putting on my form fitting black t-shirt with my dark faded denim skirt. I went over to see if Harry and Ron were up knowing them they probably weren't but surprisingly enough they were. There beds were neatly made witch for Ron is some how hard to believe. Then I went downstairs and no one was there eating breakfast the table and everything around it was all nice and neat. It was something out of the twilight zone except worse his was real and it was happening to me. Then I started searching the rest of the house but not sole in sight. Then I went back to Ginny room planning on going to bed thinking this was all dream and I would wake up and Ginny would be in her bed snoring away. But when I got to Ginny room I saw something far more scary then an empty room I saw him as I did last night Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy what are you doing hear you should know you are not welcomed hear." I said my voice starting to shake.

"Well Granger I wouldn't say that" He said with a smirk on his face oh how I would love to wipe it off his perfectly pale face just like 3rd year.   
"Oh really why not." I said this ought to be good.  
"Because you see granger I was invited." He said handing me over a letter which indeed Mrs. Weasly herself wrought to Malfoy. My mouth was hanging open at what I saw Mrs. Weasly wanted to have little Heart to heart with Malfoy. Why did she have to act like a mother to everyone? But then I realized what was going on why nobody was around.  
"What did you do to them?" I asked intense as possible.  
"Them, them who?"  
"You know exactly who them."  
"Who's them?"  
"Oh don't play dumb with me I know you know who I am talking about."  
"Who's playing?"

"So you admit it you are stupid"  
"Well about this yes what are you talking about." But before I could say another word I hear a loud hello coming from the kitchen and just like that I sprinted down stairs to see Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasly all together.

"Oh Hermione great your up I hope we didn't worry you to much with us leaving like this its just that Harry had some business to take care of down at the mystery and Ron and Ginny insisted on coming. Then you were sleeping dear so I didn't think I should wake you since we were going to be quick I hope you didn't get to upset."

"No it not that its just that, Oh Mrs. Weasly have you been send letters to Draco Malfoy insisting him to talk to you." I said well sort of blurted out.

"Yes dear but how did you know about, I don't think I have told anybody because I knew he wouldn't respond."

"Well he did he is upstairs in Ginny room right now, I was just talk to the git."  
"Hermione, I am surprised at you that you would talk such a manner."  
"Sorry Mrs. Weasly but he is upstairs right now go see for yourself."  
"EW Malfoy is in my room that something I never wanted to happen. Ah now I am going to have to burn everything he touched." squealed Ginny.  
"You will do no such thing" Said Mrs. Weasly putting her daughter into place. "You will act nice and civilize to Mr. Malfoy you hear me young lady."

"Mom why the bloody hell would you invite Draco ferret Malfoy to our house are you insane." Ron said. Harry just stood there in to scare to say anything and honestly I don't blame him.

"Ronald Weasly you will cool your temper right now hear me young man and you not say anything disrespectful like that to mister Malfoy, you hear me young man." Mrs. Weasly said with such a stern voice I think the toughest dragon in the world would be scared to face her.  
"But mum-" Ron said  
"No but about it Ronald you will behave and that's, that now let all go up and meet our guest.' Then we all started walking up the stairs to Ginny room both Ron and Ginny mumbling something under there breath. As we got up to Ginny's room Mrs. Weasly opened up the door and he was gone. Just like that he was gone no more Malfoy.

"But I swear he was there just a moment ago. Its just like last night he was there one sec and gone the next it makes no sense I am not going crazy Mrs. Weasly he was there I swear."

"Of Corse dear don't worry about it, if he want's to come back to talk to me he will, nothing to be to disturbed about. But what do you mean you saw Draco yesterday were did you see him." she said but her face said more her face was trying to be understanding but still there was no chance she was buying it.

I took a deep breath 'no wear it was just my imagination playing tricks on me I guess. But hey Ginny at least he really didn't touch any of your stuff so you can save you self the bon fire right."

"You got that part right." They all started to laugh a bit. But if it wasn't Draco she saw what was it?

Draco's point of view

Draco sat up at his desk at the Zabin estate since it was no longer safe to return home the Zabin have kindly kept me in . . . for now. I wonder what will happen if I don't complete my mission.  
God but that was to close that's twice in two days what's wrong with me why can't I killer her when I see her. I mean its not like she has changed a bit, same old puffy hair same everything nothing is different so what's wrong with me, I mean it's still Granger. The mudblood granger, except she not a mudblood anymore is she. So that doesn't change anything does it? No of Corse not I mean how could it?

I mean she was still raised the way filthy muggles are so at heart she is a muggle like at heart I am a pureblood and nothing will change that. No matter how good she looked in the short mini skirt. Oh god what's happening to me next time you will killer her Draco. Next time this dragon is going to pounce and crush one of the members of the golden trio and watch them crumble over there scared little pussycat doll.

Then came three owls one was red like a howler great what could I have done this time, the other two were who but one of the white ones looked slightly more weighed down then the others. Well might as well get the howler done with now right? But to my surprise it was not a howler at all instead it was saying something like we need to cope with the lost of great head master blah, blah, blah, blah. So we will be given buddies to talk to blah, blah, blaed, blaed, blaed. So basically it was a waist of perfectly good peace of parchment. Then came the white one that was slightly heaver I soon found out the reason why was because I had become head boy now that interesting. Try to kill head master become head boy who knew it was that easy and the last one made me smile it was form my pen pal . . . .

"Dear smart doll . . ...

A/n so what did you think this is my new chapter everyone please, please, please and did I say please yet review I want your most brutal opinion everything counts if I like it or not please. And don't completely hate me if I messed p on something small. And for al those people who did review last time thanks.


	3. Were going to hogwarts Finally something

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. Its fun. Hehehe

"Hermione..." a voice was calling out to me. I didn't pay an attention I was to busy debating if I was going insane I mean I know I saw draco Malfoy a.k.a. most hated enemy of mine or the amazing bouncing ferret in Ginny room.  
"Hermione..."the voice said again but once again I ignored it. Then there was that time at my house, what was going on was I really just imaging him over and over but why. Why would I ever want to imagine that filth little pureblood in the same room as me. I can't stand that he's on the same planet as me let alone do I want to think of him any wear near me. But still...

"Her-mio-ne, are you there, have we made contact." Ron said waving his hand in front of me.

"Wah... wah did you say something Ron," I asked snapping back to reality instead of my draco land. Oh great now I have a space in my brain wear I think of nothing but draco now I know I AM insane.

"Yea I asked you if your really think Malfoy was hear. I mean is there anything he did to like for example did he touch you in anyway," Ron asked. We were now all siting in Ron's room. Harry was sitting on the floor Ron was by the window, Ginny was lying on her stomach on the bed harry slept in facing Ron, Harry, and me and I was sitting on the end of Ron's bed.

"You mean if the ferret punched me," I asked. But that's not how Ron took it.

"He punched you! I swear when I get my hand around the ferret he's as good as..."

"No I asked if that was what you meant, no he didn't hurt me don't worry about that but the thing is this is not the first time I saw him. This is the first time he talked to me but I also saw him when I was leaving my house. You see the door was open and there he was but before I could say anything he was gone, it was weird just like earlier today," I explained.

"Well that's the perfect word to describe malfoy, weird," Ginny said. "But I don't get it... if it really is draco your seeing, and he's for real and all, why the special treatment I mean he never came to your house before or asked to get a one on one conversation with you or anything before why now. Well come to think of it, it really wasn't for you but if he really wanted to talk to our mom he would have stayed right?"

"It could be because of who Hermione's parents really are. They did turn there back on Voldemort . . . and come to think of it so did malfoy I mean because he didn't kill. . well you know," harry said. His voice dropping towards the end in remembrance of him.

"But why would they send malfoy, I mean if they really wanted me dead or wanted my parents dead they would send someone they know can do the job." I said "you know what I really don't want to talk about it. Can we talk about something else like what this year is going to be like oh I didn't tell you I got head girl I wonder who head boy is..." we continued talk about who will head boy would be and after that time seamed to fly bye. Till it was time for Hogwarts.

Hogwarts express, all aboard.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny come on were going to be late." I said sprinting down to the train.

"Hermione relax we have plenty of time, we have five min till they start boarding." Ron said.

"Ron I am head girl know that mean I have to be hear before they start boarding. I will see you on the train I have to go to the heads compartment first to get my instructions then help the new kids boarded,"I said, partially panting.

"Hermione tell me who the new head boy is as soon as you get back to us," Ginny said.

"Don't worry I will, bye guys." I said waving off to them.

I got to the head compartment put down my stuff and took Crookshanks out of his cage and he was soon free to roam. Just then professor Mcgonagle came in and shut the door and sat int the other seat. Professor Mcgonagle took a nervous look around before asking.

"Wear is he? He knew he was suppose to be hear before everybody else. Oh I knew this was a bad idea," then she just kept muttering on to herself.

"Professor my I ask what is such a bad idea,"

"Oh Miss. Granger I am so dreadfully sorry I forgot you were there I am just so worked up about this head boy nonsense."

"Is there something wrong with the head boy Professor,"

"Well I guess I should warn you know instead of you finding out later, you see the head boy is." But professor Mcgonagle didn't get a chance to finish that statement because just then draco malfoy walked into the door.

"You, foul, loathsome creature how dare you show your face hear after what you did . ." I spat at him and was proud of what I was getting of my chest this is until professor Mcgonagle stopped me.

"Miss. Granger I will not have you talking to our new head boy like that." she said and my eyes went widened, "or anybody else for that matter, as such. I am aware of Mr. Malfoy's past and what he attempted to do, but professor dumbldore said in his will that if it was the last thing he did he was going to insure you were head girl Miss. Granger and that . . . Mr. Malfoy was head boy."

"But professor that was before well, you know don't you think you could change it."  
"I'm sorry Miss.Grange but, you and Mr. Malfoy will be heads together if you like it or not. I would hope you to be at least a little bit civil towards each other. I know you two have had your rough patches, but I expect you to patch that up for the sake of Hogwarts having a Slythern and a Gryfindor has heads is probable the only thing that's going to keep this school running now I want you to set a good example for all you class mates a behave like civilized human beings." Then just like that she was gone to help the other students. It was quiet for awhile till I decided to break it I know I know stupid but still someone had to do it.

"We might as well, help everybody get on don't you think," I said. He just nodded and we both head off in opposite directions. When I finally got back there was no trace of Malfoy. I didn't really feel the need to tell my friends just yet the news of malfoy being head boy. I was not really interested in Ron screaming about how professor Mcgonagle has flipped her lid. So I took out my favorite book twilight by Stephanie Meyer and started reading. Soon after I started reading draco came back in to the compartment. I looked up at him for a split sec and then looked down at my book again. He went around to the cover of my book to see what I was reading.

"Finally got tired of books with just boarding facts in them huh granger." he said breaking the silence this time. Ok Hermione be civil that all you have to do is be civil.

"No that's not it I always have read books like these before it just that I prefer the factual one over the fake ones. Its still all fantasy in my eyes except ones real and ones not. That's how I look at it." Wow I had to give myself a pat on the back for that one I didn't think I could do it either.

"What's it about anyway," he asked I guess he was trying to be civil to not bad I thought ok this might work.

"Its about a vampire but Its not how we see vampires as in the can't come out during the day and all these vampires can and a human girl falls for one of them. The thing is that she has a certain smell that attracts this one vampire to her and for that every time he see her he wants to kill her as in suck the life out off her kill her. But he is to in love with her to do that then from what I understand of it so far no this other vampire family want to kill her just for a hunt because the don't think its right that she is living with vampires or something like that I am not done yet but its good like I said its not out type of world fiction it another type it different I defiantly recommenced it to some of my muggle friends." (a/n Ali a.k.a. my best still has my copy of the book when ever you feel like actual reading and finishing the book Ali tell me)

"Sounds alright I might want to read it after you," he laughed a bit to himself like he would actual be caught dead reading a muggle book. Hell the fact of him reading a book period seems pretty funny to me.

"Ok granger so you tell me when do you want to stop this being civil act because its really starting to get under my skin."

"I knew it," I said closing the book shut. " I knew you couldn't act like a normal human for once in your life it was to good to be true and wear did you go the other day I mean one second you were in Ginny's room the next you were gone."

"Ever herd of apparition and disaperation, I got my licences you know." he said.  
"So you were there it wasn't just my imagination." I sad relived I wasn't losing my mind.

"No sad to say granger that you not yet completely insane. But I assure by the end of the term you will be after all we do have to share a common room together."

"Agh, don't remind me I was just starting to forget." I said putting my face in my hands, just as Crookshanks was rubbing his body against my leg I put my right hand down and started scratching him behind his ears.

"My god granger what is that," Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret asked, as I started to pick up Crookshanks to putting him on my lap and stretching my legs out on the seat.

"What's, what" I asked.

"Oh granger not this again, the what that your holding the thing on your lap." He said in utter disgust.

"You mean Crookshanks, he's my cat." I said. Then malfoy started laughing. "What's so funny Malfoy."

"Oh nothing its just that once I herd an old saying that every pet looks like its owner but this is just ridiculous. Oh great now I am going to have to share a common room with two bushy haired creatures."

"Yea its to bad you don't own a ferret you know you got the whole slimy low to the ground dirt thing going on or even a pet snake would do it for you." then that keen smile turned into a death glare.

"So granger could act fierce with out her back up."

"I should say the same to you malfoy I swear I thought without you giggling goons you wear nothing." at that malfoy did something weird he laughed but caught himself and stopped. I went back to my book soon after considering malfoy wasn't coming up with anything snappy. We were getting close to the school.

"Get out malfoy." I said

"Excuses me, granger," the ferret said.

"You heard me ferret out I need to get changed into my robes and so do you." I said.

"I am not getting out you get out."

"I told you first,"  
"Well I am not getting out so your just going to have to change in here with me." he said with a smirk, thinking that would get her out for sure.  
"Fine"

"Sorry, what did you say."

"I said fine, if I can get changed at camp with all the perverted boys sneaking in on us wile were changing I think I can deal with you." So I started getting changed draco gawking at me and not once did I let anything show it was perfect just like in camp. Then I was done.  
"Finished, now you getting out to change because I am done so there no need for me to leave."

"Oh yes there is." he said as he lifted me up literally he took me in his hands and lifted me up as I weighed nothing at all and dropped me out sided falling hard onto my but then he slammed the door in my face. How rude, I went into the empty compartment a few feet away. Its weird since the death of dumbldore more and more people have dropped out. Well I guess that's not the weird part but what is, is having so many students gone. Now I have to deal with draco well if there is one thing I am sure of it is this, that this has officially been the weirdest train ride yet.

A/n so what did you think this is my first one ever please, please, please and did I say please yet review I want your most brutal opinion everything counts if I like it or not please. And don't completely hate me if I messed p on something small. Thanks for all who did review


	4. Oh how hogwarts has changed

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. Its fun. Hehehe

Oh how Hogwarts has changed

Draco p.o.v

after throwing the dirty mudblood out of the compartment I quickly got changed then head out to find Blaise. Noticing that the mudblood granger wasn't at the door must have gone off to find those loser friend's of hers. As soon as I got into the compartment the first thing I saw was pansy's smug face. There sat Blaise staring out the window feeling sorry for him since his father got captured. Then Crab and Goyle on the other sided attempting to play wizards chest but in order for them to do that they would have to poses actually brain cells. Which at this current time they had none of. Blaise finally looked up then began to stand and shake my hand then said.

"Hey man, wear have you been," In not much real concern.

"Just finishing up some head boy duties," I said nonchalantly.

"Bloody hell they made you head boy," Crab said with his usual dumb look.

"Yea don't you know Crab you attempt to kill the head master and instead of expelling you they make you head boy. But honestly I don't see many people upset that the old brut is gone. I mean even the minister of magic is glad about the whole thing it gives him one less person to worry about outshining him." Blaise said, but he was actually the minister could care less about Dumbledore death. All he cared about was the old man powers and nothing else, same with a lot of other people. I guess death shows persons true colors.

"The only people that are probably truly grieving over the old mans death is the golden trio and order or whatever. As for me being head boy and all McGonagall said it was because it was what Dumbledore wanted, he put it in his will and everything," I said.

"Yea, yea, yea whatever I don't care about all of that but Draco I need to talk to you...alone." This time it was pansy that spoke with a lot of irritation. I can't say I am surprise because I have snubbed her all summer I thought she would get the hint we were over that was but knowing pansy you have to spell it out, so hear it goes. Pansy and I went to go find an empty compartment to talk and surprisingly enough there were a lot of them well a lot more then usual I guess since the old mans death not a lot of parents wanted to send there kids off to dear old Hogwarts. We got in one of the compartments and I soon as I shut the door there was all out war.  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, were the bloody hell have you been this . . Oh I don't know WHOLE SUMMER. I am suppose to be your girlfriend remember so you, as my boyfriend are suppose to tell me your girlfriend oh ... I don't know lets try EVERYTHING. I mean how is it suppose to look me your girlfriend not knowing you were you are and having to tell our friends I don't know wear you are I mean how do I not know you weren't cheating on me or something. Huh you tell me how. Then you completely fail your mission in killing... well you know. So you tell me what to do because I have no idea."  
Wow she used the word "girlfriend" far too much.

"Listen pansy this past summer has been difficult for me you have to understand. I have a lot of problems that are still not solved and I really can't deal with anybody let alone deal with having a girlfriend so I think its best we call it quits for now. At least in till I can think again.'

"Draco Malfoy are you dumping me," Wow she smarter than I gave her credit for. " No you not, not dumping me I am DUMPING YOU, you hear me Malfoy I dumped you." And just like that she left. Wow that was easier then I thought it would be. So considering the fact that I was dumped I went back to the heads compartment were I found who else but miss Hermione Granger reading that stupid book of her's.

Hermione's point of view

"Were have you been–no you know what I don't want to know I just know that you and me have head duties to do the train is about to stop so let just go," I said. I said to Draco he was already at the door. I got up to go grabbing my stuff and attempting to head out the door, but a certain Draco Malfoy wouldn't let me.

"Mind me asking were the hell you were," he asked with that usual evil smirk meaning I am not going anywhere anytime soon unless I give him an answer.

"What are you talking about I was hear the whole time you were the one roaming around," I said with my own little smirk.

"You know perfectly well what I mean Granger, wear did you go when I THREW you out," he asked.

"I just went to the compartment over till you decided to let me in, now can we go." I asked and just like that he went to get his things and we both separated to do are duties, Just remind your self be civil.  
When I went to go help the younger students I noticed Harry Ron and Ginny coming toward me with some beautiful blonde haired girl.

"Hey Hermione, wear were you, we missed you, and I am still dying to know who the knew head boy is," said Ginny.  
"Sorry guys I just got so caught up with everything then I just got so tired I got to the heads compartment and slept. As for the head boy I will tell you about him latter I am kind of busy now. Oh and by the way before you go do you mind me asking who are you," I said referring to the blood haired girl.

"Oh Hermione it's me Luna better know as loony lovegood," she said giggling. WOW, Luna looks good, who knew with out all those funky jumpers, weird hair style and weird earring she was quiet a beautiful girl.

"Oh yea, Hermione me and Luna should tell you know before you find out later were sort of...well dating," Ron said, blushing a bit. I couldn't help but feel a bit stabbed in the back, I mean Ron has been my crush since 4th year. When he went out with Lavender was one thing, but I guess I had to be a bit more pleasant with Luna. After all she may be Ron's Girlfriend but she was still my friend fist.

"Oh that's great Luna you look beautiful I love what you have done with yourself, if you don't mind I sort of have to get back to my work." I said keeping my voice as pleasant as possible keeping the hurt out of all of it.

"Oh yea sure we'll leave you to it, come on guy's lets try and catch a carriage, we will see you later Hermione."  
They all said bye in unison and then they were of leaving me back to what I was doing till Luna came running back a little bit out of breath. Then ran up and hugged me,

"Thank you Hermione, I owe you. You have no idea how happy I'm." she said.  
I just patted her on the head and gave her a half hug before saying. "Don't worry about it I'll live, now go on catch up with them." After she ran off I couldn't help but let out a few tears before going back to helping everybody. Then I looked up and saw a drop dead amazing looking' guy and he was talking to me not that I paid much attention to what he was saying I was to busy being knocked out by his looks. He had mess brow hair and brown eyes and was built like a model.

"Hermione I asked if I could help you," he said. In the most dreamy voice ever, then I tried to snap out of it as best as I could.

"Oh no that's ok I am good thanks just two question, who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked but he just laughed, wow his laugh sounded like music he was perfect.

"Hermione it me Neville, Neville Longbottom." At that I had no control of how low my jaw dropped, no humanly possible way was this weird awkward Neville Longbottom. "Anyway I guess I will see you later Hermione." Ok it's official that boy is going to start getting his own fan girl club, I mean he just walked by me and all the girls just dropped there jaws and started staring. Has everybody at this school bloomed but me, um the word I am looking for is bloody hell yea. I just shook my head and went back to doing my work as best as a could but with Neville on the brain that was pretty hard to do. Oh god this is bloody hell wrong I am thinking of Neville in such a wrong way gah.

As I got into the head carriage I notice Malfoy wasn't there the git probably went with those Slythern crones of his and that perfect girlfriend of his. Oh great if everybody is changing does that mean that she actually might be nice this year. Nope I don't think that's possible no matter how freaky Hogwarts was getting. Or how freaky my mind is getting, oh god were is he. Wait a min was I just worried about Malfoy oh god yes if is official I am demented. Just at the last second Malfoy got into the carriage.

"Wear have you been," I asked, in a bit of pissed of voice.

"Why do you care, it's not like your mother or anything." he said rudely. Which implied he was up to something I just didn't know what yet. Oh and why did I care. "But if you really must know granger not everybody finishes there task's as quickly as you do." Then just like that we were off to Hogwarts . We just started eat considering the fact that everybody was sorted during the summer an new way for sorting. Also fast I certainly didn't see Ron object between his mouthful of food. Then after everybody was finish eating, are dear new head Mistress got up and told everybody the usual, no one go into the dark forest yad, yad ,yada. Then when it came to the she told everybody, that in order to store balance between the house before hand in Dumbledore will he had chosen a Gryffindor and a Slythern as both head and that Ron, Ginny, and Harry all looked at me like had grown an extra head. Then she said it that both me and Draco Malfoy as the head and all eyes went to Draco it was like I didn't exist which wasn't surprising because that the usual response I got from everybody. The only table cheering wasn't he Slytherns everybody else was dead quiet, Till everybody was dismissed. They all got up but still people's eyes flickered towards him almost every second. I walked up toward Draco, and told him we should probably go see the headmistress about the rooms. He just nodded and we both went up.

"You two follow me," she said. We did as we were told and can to a portrait of a fighting snake and lion.

"Now if you two will please agree on a password." she asked. Draco wasn't saying and either was I might as well just get it over with.

"Would you be ok with, twilight," I asked. He just nodded and that settled things. When we go into the common room I noticed it was the perfect blend of all things red, gold, green, and silver. One coach was read the other green on seat silver the other gold. It was amazing there was a small kitchen a fireplace a window seat and book an empty bookshelf. Later on the headmistress told us it was enchanted and that any book we wanted to read we could all we had to do was think of the topic and touched the shelf and books would appear coming from the library. Now that what I call a book case. We luckily had separate rooms, but anointing bathrooms that's going to be fun I thought bitterly. I got to my room and flopped on my bed, My bedroom looked exactly like my old one did without as many beds in the room instead there was a desk and a big leather seat. Just then I noticed a taping at window and I noticed my secret friend letter it was carrying. I opened the window letting the owl in and gave it some food and water. While taking the letter it was carrying and started reading. My original letter was first followed by his.

I am your buddy for this project so I hope to make the most of it. Well hear is a bit about me. Unfortunately I am not as much of people person as I would like to be. I am shy, timid, and scared most of the time. But once I get to know you I start to feel safer around you then I am as free as a bird, and you will get a chance to know the real me how's that. For a description I mean well I guess I can fill in a bit more about myself but I don't want to fill in to much or else you might guess who I am . I like to read a lot and I am not in ravenclaw the sorting hat was thinking of putting me in there oop's maybe that was to much to say but you know what I 'am keeping it. My favorite book is a History of Hogwarts. I think it fascinating so I guess right about now your pinning me as a nerd. But there is more then that to me I like swimming dancing when I am not afraid, Singing in the shower "only place were something is louder then me and no one can suffer from my horrid voice, and I like to um hand out with my friends the people I love the most in the world. So get back me when you can. 

Dear smart doll

honestly there not much to say about me, I am not want to be a people person, but I have to. According to my parents you need to talk, talk, talk if your ever going to get anywhere in life. So I force my self to be the exact opposite of you bold, out there and full of life hey who know at the end of this thin we might rub of each other. Honestly though I am not really for this whole pen pal thing I have hard time opening up to people but considering you don't have clue who I am I guess that better. You don't have clue that I am right? If you do I am starting to get scared already. I like to read to, But if people found out the would kill me in my sleep my friends are not very smart. I actually like to read muggle books like Frankenstein that's my favorite, if you knew me you would be shocked out of your mind you might either laugh at me or you jaw might drop to the ground. Wait maybe that was to much information, oh the hell with it I'll leave it I am to tired to change anything anyway. I like Quidditch , soccer, (yes muggle soccer) rugby, and fencing. I have been fencing since I was six fathers idea he want's me sharp on all angles but it actually kind of fun. As for friends the don't understand me at all so as of right now you my first official real friend so no pressure.

Yours truly: Wearing a mask

I got out my stationary and wrote back at once,

Dear Wearing a mask...


	5. how to hate a malfoy

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything is J.K Rowling's. I'm just messing with them. Its fun.

Draco's p.o.v

All I remember doing all night was tossing and turning trying to get some sleep the next thing I know I am waking up on the stone cold floor. Talk about your rough nights, but it's not exactly the first time I have done this ever since I found out I had to kill Dumbldore. That's when this started after that nothing was ever the same. Now I have to kill the stupid know it all mudblood and for some reason trying to sleep is getting worse. You would think doing away the know it all would make it easer for me to sleep at night instead of harder. Well might as well get up and clean my face. So I do the usual got up laid some close out and went into the bathroom then looked both doors no need for granger to walk in on me with nothing but a pair of boxers on.

Hermione's p.o.v

I have been up for a good hour already catching up on some light reading before school officially started. This way I would be able to concentrate completely on my school work and nothing and I mean nothing could distract me. After finally finishing Twilight and got dressed into my robes. I got up to was my face and brush my teeth, but the door was locked meaning the ferret was probably taking a shower or something unimportant like that. So I did the only thing any charming young girl would do if she was at home with an annoying ferret boy. Knock as loudly and as annoyingly as I could.

"MALFOY GET OUT" I yelled just incase he couldn't hear me.

"Granger how long could you possibly take to get ready. You always look like a mess anyway I surprise you even use the bathroom in the morning. The way you always look as if you had just gotten up out of bed anyway so what's the difference," The ferret yelled back.

"Oh yea and you look so much better grease Malfoy, you put so much gel in your hair if you washed it would fill the entire bathtub," I retorted.

"Well I, unlike you actually do something to make my hair look good Granger," he yelled. Now that's a laugh if he thought putting gel in his hair made him look good he had another thing coming.

"Ha Malfoy yea you may put things in your hair but that doesn't mean it looks good as you put it," I said. Just then malfoy opened my sided of the bathroom door and glared down at me. His hair was freshly greased as always and he was now in his robes. His glare was so strong, that he some how managed to pin me with it to the other sided of the wall him leaning right into me. It made gulp I had to admit I was scared but I was going to stand my ground and not let this ferret get to me. No matter how long I had to stair into those cold gray-blue eyes.

"Mind repeating that Granger, it sounds to me that you have a problem with my look, am I incorrect," he asked."Usually yes but this time by some miracle the little men in your brain are actually working I know that's not something your use to Malfoy. But unfortanetly for you your doing it. Yes I do have problem with your look just because I was born with curl wild hair does not mean I don't know what looks good and what doesn't and your hair malfoy is about the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." I said, Wow way to stay strong I didn't know if I could do it. Malfoy looked extremely taken aback at this until his brain started functioning properly again.

"And what about you what you, what would you know about fashion. Your to scared to even show a little skin granger." he said, and starting to loosen my tie and unbutton all the buttons until you could see my chest. I should have done something I know but I was a little to busy being appalled. Then he took his finger and traced it along my collar bone and then down around my chest wile saying. "You know granger you may be a disgusting mudblood with no right to go to this school let alone be living but you've got one thing and one thing only a nice chest." I have to admit wile he was anywhere near my chest it was hard to breath but once I came to grips I did the only thing I could think of at the time. Punch him hard, and good, how hard you may ask well let put it this way right now he's on my floor clutching his face and cursing.

"NEVER AND I REPEAT NEVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN OR YOU WILL GET MORE THEN A BLACK EYE NEXT TIME, GOT IT MALFOY," I yelled as loud as I could. "And oh yea malfoy," he looked up when I said his name still clutching his face. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM."

That's when he got up, a walked over to me, "oh yea Granger and what if I don't then what you going to do punch me again." He asked, thought that was tempting instead I started backing draco up by walking forward all the way till we were at the part wear are rooms connected wile yelling my bloody head off of corse. "You listen hear malfoy, and listen good because I am only going to say this once, and only once. Wile you and me are heads we may have to be civil towards each other but hear are the rules my business is my business, and your business is your business. I don't know anything really about you except that your insufferable, and you know absolutely nothing about me. And that Malfoy is exactly how its going to stay now if you will please leave and I will see you in class." Then I closed the door and locked it, breath in breath out. 

Finally time to go to breakfast, I started walking out off the common room and down to the main hall until I realized I still haven't brushed my teeth. You know what I don't feel like dealing with malfoy again so I will just deal with it after breakfast quickly. When I got down to the great hall I saw Ron, Ginny and Harry. Then decided for the safety of Harry's I should sit between him and Ginny before he gets an urge to do anything with Ginny wile Ron's there I will be there to sop him before he does something to get him in trouble with his best friend. Which didn't make Harry or Ginny happy but I think they had an understanding why I did it.

"Hey guys how is the schedule looking fort this year," I asked.

"I would tell you but you probably wouldn't believe it," said harry in a rather depressed tone. Then just like that I had my schedule hand to me by someone from behind me.  
"Oh thank you,"I said and started reading the schedule.

"What this is impossible we have every class with the Slytheren there has to be some kind of mistake. I have to talk to Professor McGonagle this it can't be right." I said starting to stand up but was stop by a voice that send shivers down my spine.

"Oh it's no mistake granger those are and will stay are class threw out the entire year I just asked wile I was receiving our schedules," Draco Malfoy said. That right they same draco malfoy who I just told off to and the same Draco malfoy who had his finger on my color bone only a few min earlier. I felt my cheeks starting to go hot already, well at least I know who gave me my schedule. "Well I should really say when I was getting my schedule Professor McGonagle just told me I might as well give you yours."

"Oh well,..I guess there's nothing to be done about it then well thanks again, bye," I said.

"I must say Granger your doing a great job following your own rules oh yea granger don't expect em to follow them at all," He said giving me a sly smile.

"No I guess that's right you following rules malfoy would be like watch you turn into a fun loving guy," I said.

"Leave Malfoy your not really exactly...Oh what's the word I am looking for oh yea wanted at the Gryfindor table," Ginny said.

"A now little Weasly that's not very nice is it. Maybe if you say please I might consider it but until such time I shall remain here," He said rather cooly. I could see Ron, and Harry start to tense and Harry actually looked like he was about to get up.

"Please Draco, leave." I said in my most pleasant voice. I will take it Malfoy didn't think it would be that easy considering how taken back he was. Then just like that he was gone god if I had know it was going to be that easy I would have done it years ago. Ron and Harry started to relax, and then our table was visited by a new guest. Are very own new and Improved Miss. Luna lovegood was now sitting next to Ron.

"Hermione how can you stand to share a common room with honestly I don't care how high ranked I was. I would never want to share a common room with him." Luna said I smiled at her and then remember Neville I wonder were he was.

"Hermione it's not even safe I mean Malfoy could end up really hurting you. You know especially you being a muggle born and all I don't think it's safe." Harry said and there was still no sign of Neville darn.

"Harry thanks but if Malfoy try's anything I can take care of myself thanks for caring tho. Hey Luna because we have all classes with the Slytherins does that mean you have all classes with the Hufflepuffs?" I asked.

"Yea its so annoying, I mean talk about the same faces over and over again I mean why not just let us share common rooms with them," she said.

"I herd the professors talking and I herd there thinking about doing that you know the way the classes are but instead with common rooms as well," Harry said.

"That's just sick and wrong to put us in the same a common room as the Slytherins like were anything like them," Ron said.

"Hey it's just talk well for now at least," Harry said.

"Hey we better start heading to transfiguration, I want to get a good seat." I said, which meant I had no time to brush my teeth and my parents are dentist how does that look. Oh well I guess it's just this once.

And like that we were off, luckily I did get a seat in the front. As malfoy got the back everything was in it's natural order. That is until Professor McGonagle told us to all stand up and to go in the back that she was going to be assigning seat this year. That's wear I saw him the new and Marjory improved Neville Longbottom. So wile Professor McGonagle was deciding were to put everyone I went over to talk to him.

But what was I going to say oh my god my breath I still have morning breath. Wait this is still the same Neville why should I be so scared so he grew up that's not that big of a deal I mean everybody grows up it's a part of the natural order of life right so hear I go. I am going to say 'hay Neville how are.'

That sounds perfect so hear I go I am walking I am walking I am almost there ok heart calm down palms stop sweating its just Neville. Then it happened of corse Lavender got there first but who is to say I can't talk to him as well I mean he can talk to two people at once right? So I continued walking then I herd my name "Hermione granger" and "Draco Malfoy."

"You two will be working together in all your classes," professor McGonagle said.

"What, I thought this assigning thing was only for this class." I said stunned that I am stuck working with ferret face.

"No Miss. Granger the partner you get now are the partners you have all year if your partner fails you fail, understand Mr. Malfoy, Miss.Granger understand," professor McGonagle said we both nodded. Oh my god I am going to fail I have never fail anything ever and now I am going to fail everything at once this can not be happening. Oh great and now I have to sit in the back with Malfoy and Zabin. Then I realized everyone was getting a partner form a different house I guess they really are trying everything to bring the houses together as one. I thought the letter system was one thing but this is just getting ridiculous. Well hear it goes how bad can today really be?


End file.
